


I'll Always Be There For You

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [21]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Author took all day, Fluff, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, One from the vault, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Also know as 5 Times Len comforted Barry when he had a nightmare and the one time Barry returned the favor.





	I'll Always Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I bring you another Coldflash One-Shot! This one had been my writing vault for a while and I just got around to finishing it! I hope you guys all enjoy! i don't know when I'll upload again as I'm currently in 4 Gift Exchanges and I need to focus on those, But I decided I wanted to get this up for you. Anyways on to the story!

**1.**  

 

  
Len was kicked awake by the man occupying the other side of his bed. Len was still getting used to being in a relationship. an _actual_ relationship not the Friends with benefits relationships he was used to. No he was in a relationship with someone who he liked and they liked him back. It was too early to call it love. Len _didn't_ Love. Not yet anyways. Len looked over to Barry whose head was shaking back and forth. Barry was muttering something in his sleep.

"No Mom. Mom please." Barry mutters.

"Scarlet wake up." Len whispers.

"Red wake up kid." Len whispers again shaking him.

Barry jolts awake opening his eyes and gasping for air. "Hey Barry look at me." Len says making the young man look at him.

"Deep breaths in and out." Len says softly.

When Barry finally calms down He avoids eye contact with the man.

"I'm sorry." He says softly.

"Hey." Len says making Barry look at him. "Don't apologize. You had a nightmare, that's nothing to apologize for." Len says. "Do you want to talk about it?" Len says.

"It was about my mom dying." Barry says softly.

Len puts an arm around the man as Barry recalls his nightmare. When he's done Len is getting out of bed. "Where are you going?" Barry says.

"This calls for Hot Coco." Len says.

Barry smiles.   
  
  
 **2.**

 

  
Len wasn't expecting a call at 2 in the _goddamn_ morning so groaning he rolls over to his phone and answers it.

"What?" He growls.

"Len? It's Zoey. Barry is having a nightmare and we can't get him to wake up." Zoey says.

"I'm on my way. West's place right?" Len says.

"Yes." Zoey says.

"I'll be right over." He says.

He hangs up and is rushing to his bike in a matter of seconds. He probably broke maybe all the traffic laws while trying to get to the Wests but he didn't care. Len pulls up to the Wests turns off his bike and is running up the steps to the door. He didn't even have to knock cause seconds later Iris is opening the door.

"We can't get him to wake up." Iris says.

Len is rushed inside and guided up stairs to Barry's room where Zoey was there trying to wake her brother up.

"Dad had to do a late shift so you're safe." Iris says.

Len walks into Barry's room and sits down on the bed. Zoey moves to go stand by Iris. Len shakes Barry lightly.

"Scarlet. Wake up its just a dream." Len says softly.

Barry thrashes in his sleep his breathing fast.

"Come on Scarlet wake up." He says again.

Barry's breathing slowly goes back to normal and the speedster opens his eyes.

"Len?" Barry croaks.

"Hey Barr." Len says.

"What happened?" He says.

"You had a nightmare bro. We couldn't wake you up So we called Len." Zoey says.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Len says.

Barry shakes his head.

"I want to be with you for the rest of the night." Barry says.

"Okay Scarlet." Len says standing up and helping Barry up.

Barry is hugged by Iris and Zoey who both kiss his cheeks.

"Thank you." Zoey says.

"Course." Len says as Barry puts on his jacket.

The two leave soon after. 

  
**3.**

  
  
Len walks into his apartment and takes his coat off followed by his shoes. He freezes when he hears noise in his living room. Grabbing his gun from its holster. He slowly makes his way into the living room his gun at the ready. He lowers it when he sees who was causing the noise, His boyfriend. Barry was thrashing back and forth on his couch muttering for someone to stop. Len puts the gun back in its holster and quickly makes his way to the couching kneeling down a few feet away and reaching forward to wake the speedster up.

"Barry. Darling wake up." Len says softly.

Barry's thrashing stops and he wakes up slowly.

"Len?" Barry says.

"Hey scarlet." Len says carefully.

"Am I in your apartment? I'm sorry." Barry says.

"I gave you a key for reason. Now come on start the TV." Len says.

Barry looks confused.

"Pick out a movie I'll make the popcorn." Len says kissing his forehead making the young man smile.   
  
  
 **4.**  

  
  
Barry was on a mission with the legends. But no one knew save for Mick that Barry and Len were together. So Barry had his own room much to the couple's dismay Len always slept better when the young man was with him and he knew Barry felt the same way.

"Pardon me Mr. Snart." Gideon says taking the man out of his thoughts.

"Yes Gideon?" Len says.

"Mr. Allen is having a nightmare, I can't seem to wake him up. Since your his significant other I figured I would inform you." The AI says.

Okay so Mick _and_ Gideon knew about his relationship. Len gets up out of his bed and opens his door. Len heads to Barry's room and Gideon lets him in. Len sees his boyfriend moving around in his bed and screaming quietly Len rushes forward and sits down at the edge of the bed.

"Barry." Len says.

"Barry baby wake up." Len says.

He puts a hand on him and that causes him to jolt up in bed.

"Easy easy. It's just me." Len says.

"Deep breathes in and out." Len says.

Soon Barry calms down.

"Gideon told me you were having a nightmare. You alright love?" Len says.

Barry shakes his head. Len crawls closer and pulls Barry into his lap.

"It was about Thawne. Instead of taking Eddie he took Zoey and she was gone for a week and when we found her she was dead. I couldn't find her fast enough." Barry says tears falling down his face, shaking his head in the process.

"It was just a dream, Zoey's alive Barry." Len says.

Barry kept shaking his head.

"Gideon? Status on Zoey Allen?" Len says.

"Miss. Allen is alive Mr. Snart. She's currently asleep at Detective Wests." Gideon says.

"See Barr? She's okay, it was just a dream my love."Len says.

Barry nods and Len wipes his tears. "Lenny? Can you stay with me?" Barry says.

"Of course darling." Len says

He gets them settled under the covers. Barry fell peacefully back asleep. Len wrapping his arms protective around the man. That's how the Legends found them in the morning. Dumbfounded and grumbling about how they all lost a bet to Sara except for Mick who just grumbled at how disgustingly cute the couple were 

  
  
  
**5.**

  
  
Barry's nightmares were getting worse, so worse that it made Len _extremely_ protective of him. Barry was moved into his house Zoey was too in a way since he and the girl were a package deal. Barry didn't have that many nightmares since living with Len but he did have them and when he did Len ended up getting kicked and sometimes punched in the face because of how bad they were. So when Len got a call from Cisco panicked saying Barry had fallen asleep at the labs and was having a nightmare. (Zoey could occasionally wake her older brother up but most times it was Leonard who woke him up.) Len was out the door in seconds breaking all the traffic laws in order to get to the labs. When he got there he was up the stairs in seconds (cause elevators weren't fast enough) he ran into the Cortex and could hear his lover screaming, Len followed it and soon he was in one of the rooms Cisco had turned into a little lounge area. When team Flash see the man they relax minus Joe who still didn't like him. Everyone made room for him and he rushed forward.

 

"Barry, Barry! Wake up!" Len says slowly.

Barry jolts up and swings a punch, His boyfriend being quick and dodging it.

"Barry? It's me. You're okay, you're at star labs." Len says softly.

Barry slows his breathing and launches himself into his arms.

"Shhh I got you. I got you love. Shh." Len says rubbing his back.

Team Flash look at each other and they slowly leave to give them privacy when Zoey goes to leave Barry grabs her wrist. Zoey takes it as a hint to stay and she sits at the edge of the couch a hand on her brothers knee. They stayed like that for a long time.   
  
  
 **+1**

  
  
  
Leonard Snart didn't have nightmares often, and when he did he closed himself off and never let _anyone_ touch him. Then along came one Barry Allen and whenever he had nightmares Len slowly allowed Barry to touch him.   
  
  
The first time Len had a nightmare in front of Barry it had been 4 months after their relationship had been made official. This was the first night Len was staying the night at Barry's new apartment he had gotten a month ago. Zoey was with Iris for the night so it was just the two of them.

 

Barry was kicked awake by his boyfriend, Barry sits up right and rubs his eyes before he turns to look at his boyfriend.

"Lewis stop." Len mutters in his sleep.

Barry freezes up.

"Lewis don't hurt her, Lewis stop." Len mutters quietly as a sob rips through his throat.

"Len." Barry whispers.

Nothing.

"Lenny? Wake up please." Barry says.

Again nothing. Barry lightly places a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Lenny." Barry says again.

Len sits up In his sleep and reaches for his gun.

"Len!" Barry says louder and Len jolts awake.

It takes him a minute to realize where he was and when he does he jumps out of the bed.

"Len- " Barry says calmly.

"Oh god Barry I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Len says as he drops the cold gun and curls up in a ball.

Barry gets out of bed and slowly approaches the man.

"Lenny? I'm okay, it was a nightmare honey." Barry says.

"I almost hurt you." Len says.

"I'm fine aren't I?" Barry says.

He slowly cups his boyfriends face.

"You will never hurt me. I promise." Barry says resting his forehead against Len's.

Len sighs.

"I'm sorry." He breathes out.

"I know. It's not your fault." Barry whispers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Barry whispers again.

Len shakes his head.

"Okay can we go back to bed?" Barry says gently.

Len nods. Barry grabs the cold gun and his boyfriends hand and they crawl back into the bed Barry placing the weapon under Len's pillow just like he kept it. Barry pulls Len into his arms and says soothing words in his ear. Leonard relaxes in his arms and slowly he falls back asleep Barry never letting him go for the rest of the night. He would keep him safe, just as Len did to him.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How was it? How did you guys like the layout of this? Let me know if I should change it back to what i'm used to. I wanted to try a different layout. Please let me know in the comments what you think. And if you have any requests for this series or any of my other series please let me over on my tumblr. Have a good night/day! 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean the world
> 
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship
> 
> Till Next Time!   
> ~Rascal


End file.
